destiny_archives_de_la_tourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ives
Maitre Ives est un Cryptarque du Récif. Histoire Les Cryptarques du Récif se disputent souvent avec ceux de la Cité sur des aspects philosophiques.Bungie, Destiny : La Maison des Loups, Grimoire : Alliés // La Reine // Maître Ives, Cryptarque Ives entretient donc une rivalité particulière avec Rahol. Citations Sur lui-même * Je suis Maitre Ives, Cryptarque, je dirige la division de Pallas. * Les Hauts Cryptarques m'ont envoyé ici pour vous aider. Sur le Récif * Tout a commencé par la Dislocation, puis il y a eu le siège de Pallas. Mais c'est le soulèvement de Cybèle qui a poussé Skolas à agir. Le reste est couvert par le secret. * Vous êtes surement là pour aider le Récif à régler ses problèmes ? * Dans ce cas, bienvenue au Récif, un trou perdu au milieu de nulle part. Sur sa rivalité avec Rahol * Vous trouverez surement que les Cryptarques du Récif sont plus compétents que Rahol. * Je vous assure que les Cryptarques du Récif n'ont rien à voir avec les schismatiques dégénérés que vous connaissez. * Grossière erreur théorique : les Cryptarques de la Tour me déçoivent de plus en plus. * Ah ! regardez-moi ça ! Rahol, ton cerveau s'est beaucoup ramolli depuis que tu as quitté le Récif. Sur les engrammes qu'on lui donne à analyser * Vous avez été excellent contre Oryx, dites-moi si vous avez des engrammes à décrypter. * Et bien : j'espère que vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant ? * Je crois que ça vient de Jupiter. * Il n'en reste plus beaucoup. Sur son travail de recherche * C'est toujours mieux que de se faire tirer dessus. * Il y a des anomalies dans les données, encore un coup des Neuf. * Ici, Ives. Envoyez-moi un Lecteur. Et un qui sache lire les glyphes de la Maison de l'Hiver cette fois. Sur les ennemis de la Lumière * Vous avez vaincu Oryx mais les Ténèbres continuent à se répandre. * La Chute d'Oryx génère de nouvelles questions .... * Les Corrompus sont bien plus silencieux, grâce à vous ! Sur son mépris pour les autres * Cet horrible robot vous dirigera vers la salle des retouches. * Envoyez-moi des novices. Non, sans qualification : c'est juste pour déplacer des caisses. * Vous tombez bien : j'avais besoin de bras ! * Nous descendons à la baie d'arrimage : tu porteras mes affaires. * C'est la violence sans but qui vous attire, alors allez parler à ce Déchu. Divers * Ah ... C'est vous ... * Pourquoi venez-vous me déranger ? * Oui ? * Je vous écoute. * Qu'y a-t-il ? * Je suis à votre service. * Hmm ... Vous pouvez peut-être m'aider ... * Très bien : vous avez quelque chose à me montrer ? * Ce sera tout. * D'accord, amusez-vous bien ! * À une prochaine fois, Gardien(ne). Version française à trouver * "Ask your questions." * "Now you'll see what a real Cryptarch can do." * "Warlock, right? I've tried to research your order. Very secretive." * "The Cryptarchy is at your disposal." * "Watch closely and see what a real Cryptarch can do." * "I expect I can answer your questions." * "Warlock! No... wait... Hunter?" * "Let's see. That armor. You're a Titan! I know those sigils." * "Yes, yes. I recognize a Titan when I see one." * "Hello Titan. Don't look so surprised. I know what you Guardians like to call yourselves." * "I am Master Ives of the Reef Cryptoarcheologists." * "I am, by order of the Queen, at your disposal." * "I've been hearing things about... the Hunt. How do you fair?" * "You've come all this way for true Cryptoarcheology. How smart of you." * "How goes the Hunt?" * "The Queen's Guard are terribly embarrassed about this Fallen business." * "Hm, perhaps you can help me." * "Why are you disturbing me?" * "Go hurt something." * "Let's see what you have." * "All right, you have something for me to look at?" * "Ah, one of the Queen's honored guests." * "I am at your service." * "Watch closely, and see what a real Cryptarch can do." * "The Queen has asked the Cryptarchs of the Reef to help you." * "You Guardians, you come here and take our finest things." * "No shooting in the Reef, Guardian." * "Do you have something for me to look at?" * "Well, I hope you have something of interest." * "It must be very hard to think on Earth. The gravity make your mind slow." * "I am at your service." * "One of Her Majesty's quests from Earth, I take it." * "Ah, Guardian. The Queen wants everyone at your service, so here I am." * "The web of alliances between the Queen and the Fallen is almost as old and as complex as the Reef itself. You should be careful." * "I'm a bit pressed for time." * "I told the high Cryptarchy that my research was too important to interrupt, but they wouldn't listen, so here I am." * "Does it surprise you to find the Cryptarchs out here? We're everywhere, you know." * "If you wouldn't mind stepping back a little?" * "My real field of research, of course, is the history of the Cryptarchy itself, but the Reef Cryptarchy is the true Cryptarchy." * "Run the Ventris Cipher." * "Used to be so silent here." * "Anomalies in the data, I see the hand of the Nine in this." * "Oh, this a clever little puzzle, Rahool, but you can't keep me out." * "Rusty, get to the Archive hull, fetch Lector Shylas for me." * "Just as I always say, the Cryptarchs of the City are in dire need of leadership." * "Oh Rahool. Wait til you see what I do to your latest little theory." * "This creaking, ancient, rusty. I can't be expected to work here." * "Expand the parameters and run it again." * "It doesn't make sense, unless the Nine are toying with us." * "When will I be permitted to return to the Archive, hm? I've neglected my work long enough." * "I can't hear the stars here. I have to get back to the labs." * "Compose a letter. Dear Master Rahool, no no no, Honored Master Rahool..." * "It points toward that Traveler. Claims it belongs to them." * "Creaky? Go back to my quarters and get my warm coat." * "Run the Champolian algorithm." * "One of the novices could refit it for you." Références Catégorie:Cryptarques Catégorie:Le Récif Catégorie:Avant-poste de Vesta Catégorie:Éveillés